paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups find a Crush
Synopsis Elbert has been feeling lonely all his siblings getting special somepups and he starts to hang out with Erste more (who is having the same problem) but when two mystery dogs show up and get themselves stuck out on the lake will Elbert rescuing them show that these two pups may be the answer Elbert and Erste where waiting for Characters Main * Elbert * Erste * Livie * Josie Side * Reden * Koho * Everest * Tatiana * Trek * Kilimanjaro * Isis * Tristen * June Mentioned * Dee * Smokey * Bambi * Vito * Sable * Candor * Amity Story Elbert was the first pup too wake up happy to finally be able to wake up Trek instead of vice versa. He walked quietly over to his brother and prodded his side. When Trek looked up and opened his eyes Elbert smiled wide. “Hey Trek, you wanna play?” Elbert asked his brother. His tail wagging happily behind him. Trek got up and wiped his eyes. His tail wagged when he realized what day it was. “Sorry Elbert, but me and Bambi have our anniversary date today!” Trek got up very bouncy happily trotting along and out the door of their parents combined pup houses. Elbert's tail dropped until he saw Kilimanjaro rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Letting a deep yawn escape his throat. Elbert ran over to him pinning him down. “Let's play Jaro!” Elbert said his tail wagging. Kilimanjaro kicked Elbert's stomach and got up shaking. “Sorry Elbert, but I promised Sable me and her would go swimming in the lake today. He got up and walked off. Soon joined by Trek who was all dressed up. He looked over and saw Isis starting to wake up. He thought about how he never plays with her and that she would love to play. But when she walked over he noticed Tristen waking up. Isis immediately noticed his presence and laid against him. Elbert watched them and noticed that Isis gave no attention to his presence. Tristen on the other paw waved to him but Elbet ignored him trying to think if he had any friends to play with. Suddenly he heard a sickening voice. “Hey Elbert!” Tatiana song walking over to her brother. Elbert groaned and looked at her. He thought that he could play with where. But did he really want too? “Hey Tatiana.” He said dryly. “So what are you doing today?” Tatiana said nicely. Elbert was surprised she was being too nice. “Nothing special, you?” Elbert replied eyeing her. “Oh nothin, just me and Smokey's first date!” Tatiana bounced hugging her brother. Elbert sighed realizing why she was so happy. Well he could check her off the list. “Oh well you can have fun with him..” Elbert groaned looking for his parents. When he saw them together he ran over to them. “Hey Elbert, how are you today?” Koho said licking his paw. “I'm good dad, I was wondering if I could go play with Eagle and Albany's pups?” Elbert said wagging his tail hoping that one of them would be there. Koho nodded his head and Elbert took off running into the woods. Hoping he could catch a scent of at least one of them. Suddenly he saw a black tail lashing out of a bush. He grinned pouncing on it. “Ack!” Reden gasped growling at Elbert. Elbert playfully rolled him over pinning him down. When suddenly a white blur jumped atop Elbert. “Ha I got you Reden!” The pup said pinning Elbert down atop Reden. “Who are you?” Elbert said looking up too see a white poodle. “Thats my girlfriend, now get off me!” Reden growled trying to free himself from under Elbert. “oh..” Elbert sighed and decided to venture deeper into the forest. Mabey Candor or Amity would be willing to play...no..Amity won't want to play she's too shy but Candor might! “Hey Albany, do you know where Candor went?” Elbert heard Eagle say. “Remember Amity and Candor went to town to visit Dee and Vito!” Albany replied. “Oh yeah, im so happy for those two, finding love!” Eagle said. ELbert sat back in shock, Amity had a pup friend. It was such a surprise. Suddenly ELbert heard something in the bushes. He looked over to the side and was suddenly bowed over from the left. He looked above him and saw Erste pinning him down. “Hey Elbert you wanna play? or do you have a pup friend too?” Erste said his ears drooping. “So you're having the same problem as me?” Elbert said squeezing out from under Erste. “You too!” Erste said surprised. “Yeah all my siblings are obsessed with there special some pups!” Elbert said sighing. “Ditto” Erste replied. “I wish they all weren't so..” Elbert started. “Lovestruck!” Erste finished. “Yup!” Elbert said sighing again. “But what can we do about it? if we had someone then we would act the exact same way!” Erste said. Elbert just nodded again. Suddenly the small pin on Elbert's collar lit up. Meaning his dad was calling him. “Aww you need to go?” Erste sighed. Elbert looked at his newfound friend pitifully. “Come on, you can come too!” Elbert said making his friend pipe up and jump into action. “Well then lets go!” Erste said running off in the direction of Jakes. It didn't take long for Elbert too reach his friend and now the two were walking alongside each other at a steady pace. The two pups got too Jakes at the same time. Ahead of all Elbert's siblings but Isis who had stayed there. Soon enough all five pups plus Erste and Tristen were there. “Alright pups, we just needed to let you know that me and you're mom are needed on a mission to save a pup who got stuck on a lake. Shiro will watch over you five, alright?” Koho said. “Alright dad, now were Shiro!” Tatiana said. “Right here!” Shiro said jumping on her back and rolling her over. Tatiana tried her best to fight back but soon enough Trek, Kilimanjaro, Isis and Tristen had all joined in. Right as Erste was about to jump into the pile of squirming pups Elbert stopped him. “Look if we catch a little ride with Dad maybe we can meet this pup!” Elbert said. Erste gave him a look then realized what he meant. “You're a genius, lets go before Shiro escapes the puppy pile!” Erste said running over too Kohos vehicle. Elbert followed him as the jumped onto the back of it. Being silent as to not alert there father of their presence. They were able to make it all the way to Adventure Bay. Once Kohos zamboni stopped Elbert and Erste jumped off so they could see what was happening. Elbert could use multiple different snow vehicles crowded around a single pond. Elbert and Erste watched as multiple pups tried to go out onto the ice but came back immediately. They couldn't hear much but it seemed as if they Ice was too thin to support a full grown pups weight and Shiro was busy watching the pups. Elbert and Erste inched forward trying to see what was out there and when Elbert finally saw it his heart skipped a beat. He was looking at the prettiest, most beautiful pup ever. And she was stranded on the ice. Finally Elbert came to the conclusion that he would be about the same weight as there and if he was careful the ice wouldn't break. Elbert looked at Erste. “Im going out there!” Elbert said. “What! No you aren't!” Erstes yelp of protest almost gave them away. “Yes I am, I need to save her!” Elbert replied. Erste just looked at him like he was insane but didn't feel like he needed to stop him so he nodded. Elbert ran out onto the ice slipping and sliding near the center were the pup was. Every Pup around him gasped and held their breath. Elbert walked up to the pup too see that her foot was stuck on the ice. He got down by her and starting to try and dig away the ice around her paw. She yelped a bit as he scratched at her paww. “O-ow..” She said as his paws hit the tender skin and fur around her paw. “Sorry” Elbert said finishing getting the ice out, She tenderly removed her foot and started to limp towards the edge. Elbert got up and went over helping her too the side then getting up herself. Marshall ran over and helped the young pup onto a stretcher and brought her over to his ambulance so he could get her somewhere warm. Suddenly a brown pup came running over too Elbert and rubbed uo against him. “Oh my gosh thank you so mutch!” She said. ‘What?’ Elbert said looking at the pup. She looked at him smiling. “Livie is like a sister too me, and you saved her life!” She said giving him a hug. “Thanks” Elbert said “So Livie is her name?” He said, the pup nodded. “My names Josie, me and her have lived together for a while, and while Livie was playing she slipped onto the Ice and got stuck, when I found the paw patrol a bunch of pups came down but none of them could get onto the ice!” She said. “Hehe, well she was in distress so I had to help her out.” Elbert said. “Elbert what happened something distraced me!” Erste ran over. “Im fine Erste..” Elbert said. “Who's she?” Erste asked referring too Josie. “My names Josie, I live with Livie!” She said Erste cocked his head too the side. “Livie?” “The pup that I saved!” Elbert said puffing his chest out. “Really? Where is she?” Erste asked Elbert. “Marshall took her too check her paw..” Elbert replied. “Okay well thats good, anyway its nice too meet you Josie, I hope too see you around!” Erste said holding his paw out too Josie. Josie took his paw and shook it firmly. Elbert and Erste went back home. Elbert going to go sleep with his siblings and Erste planning on finding Reden and getting in that long due wrestling match. A few days passed and Elbert and Erste were hanging out again. Elbert looked off into the distance starting to zone out. “Hey Elbert you okay?” Erste said waving his hand in front of his friends face. “Huh? Oh yeah! hehe im fine” Elbert said shaking his head. “Come on bud, what's the problem?” Erste said. Elbert sighed. “I can't get that pup...Livie out of my mind!” he said. “Ohhh are you crushing on her?” Erste said poking his brother. “No..what are you talking about?” He said blushing. “Oh really?” Erste said raising an eyebrow. “If I say I do will you admit you're crush on Josie?” He said smirking. Erstes face turned bright red. “W-What do you mean” he laughed nervously “I don't like her...what are you talking about!” “Oh Please! You talk about her ALL the time and won't stop asking if I want too go look for her!” Elbert said laughing. “F-Fine, I might just have a...small crush on her..” He said nervously. Elbert laughed and jumped on him. “And there's nothing wrong with that!” Elbert said. Erste laughed turning Elbert's playful pune into a wrestling match as they two pups tumbled on the ground. Soon enough both pups got tired and decided to lay down for a nap. Elbert layed next to his friend placing his mouth by his friend ear. “And you know what...I do have a crush on Livie” He said giving his friend are a playful nip. Erste laughed. “New it” he said before laying his head down and falling asleep pretty quick. Category:Koho2001s Stories